slendernationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Banshee
The Banshee - A Slender Man Love Today, I am going to tell you all a story. It's about a girl named Cori. She was not a "normal" girl but when was the last time anybody was "normal"? She wasn't just not normal she was different and that may be understatement. Let me tell you her odd story...... A blonde girl dressed in all pink walks past Cori while shes reading a book under a large tree and this girls name was Angelica. "Look its the freak" Angelica said "I think she needs a lesson on how to be normal, But not now i don't have time for her!". Cori continued reading her book but she always thought to herself 'Why does everybody call me a freak?' But what she didn't know is that her fate was different from other people and that she was gonna have a story told about her someday. After she finished her book she walked home and a few boys road past her on there skateboards throwing eggs at her. She got home she was hoping she could talk to her mom but then she remembered her mom and dad were at a very important dinner with her mom and dads boss. Cori went up to her room and cleaned herself up and cried in her pillow. After a while she just fell asleep but what she didn't know is that the next day something would happen. She woke up at about 11 AM and she was still a little sleepy so she thought a long walk out in the morning sun would help wake her. Cori was walking on the sidewalk because her mom said that's safer then walking on the street. Cori was just walking aimlessly and she was deep in her thoughts but that didn't last long when she ran into a tall pale man with no face and he had a very nice suit on. Cori wasn't exactly scared she was more like curious. The man looked at her and she didn't want to scream because what if the man got mad if she did then he would kill her! Cori did not notice that she appeared in a forest with thick fog everywhere when she approached the man. "Hello." said Cori "I'm Cori what's your name?". The man did not speak he just gave her a note and disappeared into a thick fog and Cori returned to the sidewalk. Cori got up and started walking home but for some reason she started walking on the street. While she was walking Cori pulled out the note and read it and it said "Your going to die Cori". Cori was shocked but she was still not scared. Cori looked up from the note then car ran her over and there was blood everywhere! Her mother and father had cried and cried but then they found a note on her desk saying "Mother and Father I am going to take a walk and i will be back before lunch, Promise! PS: Yes Mother, I will walk on the sidewalk." Now, people say that the man she was talking to was Slender Man. Now Slender Man and The Banshee are roaming the woods looking for new victims. This legend tells that when you see Slender Man you hear a screeching sound and people think that Slender Man is making that sound but the truth is.....that's Cori screaming to make the person week so Slender Man can kill them. Now people call her "The Banshee" so be careful because when you see Slender Man...The Banshee isn't to far away.